mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Dash-001 Great Emperor
} |-| Premium= } }}The Dash-001 Great Emperor |Dasshu Marumaruichi-gō Gurēto Enperā}} is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on September 18, 1991. It was featured in manga ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Yonkuro Hinomaru's 4th machine in the series. General info The Great Emperor featuring some design changes from the Super Emperor; The rear spoiler was changed to the one that was seen on the Horizon and the additional front spoiler was added to the front (in which covers the front bumper). Color scheme was changed to the more traditional Emperor-style color scheme. The normal default form with front spoiler, rear spoiler and rear cowl attached was called Super Aero Formation . By removing the rear spoiler, the rear cowl and the front spoiler, the Naked Formation can be recreated. Since the front spoiler is covering the front bumper, it has to be removed if user wishes to install any Grade-Up Parts on the front bumper. The original Great Emperor comes with the white mid-diameter 5-spoke G-Emperor-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires, while the Premium variant comes with the gold small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheel paired with the black treaded tires. The original model has its chassis frame and A parts molded in gray, while the Premium variant has its chassis frame molded in dark gray and A parts and easy locking gear cover molded in red. In the Manga The Great Emperor was made by Genkuro Hinomaru (Yonkuro's father), created from his own Dash-01 Super Emperor. Genkuro return to Japan before the tournament final and give the Great Emperor to his best friend Mr. Sumeragi, who then later give it to Yonkuro without him and the rest of the team knowing the car's origin. It was first used it in the national tournament's final. It is everything superior to Super Emperor, to the point where Yonkuro's teammate Shinkuro was unable to catch it. During the beginning of the tournament's final, it get the headstart, but starts to slow down due to strong downforce and the air pressure being building inside the bodyshell! Genkuro, who is watching the race alongside Mr. Sumeragi, decided to have Mr. Sumeragi to tell Yonkuro the Great Emperor's origin and the other secret it has: The Great Emperor has two faces. Just then, Tankuro's Neo Burning Sun was busted right on the front of a big slope due to the use of condenser circuit, and Yonkuro was able to figure out his car's mystery when he saw that the smokes (produces from the Neo Burning Sun's busted motor) collides with the slope road's surface. Yonkuro then removes the front spoiler, the rear spoiler and the rear cowl and the car regains its superior performance due to reduced pressure. Using the busted Neo Burning Sun as a jump stand, the Great Emperor crossed the finish line ahead of Momotaro's Crimson Glory, leading to the ultimate victory for the Dash Warriors in the national tournament. During the Black Mistral arc, Yonkuro participates into the Hell Caravan rally with his Great Emperor, but during the first stage, its front bumper and front spoiler got damaged. This forced Yonkuro to switch to Emperor and later Liberty Emperor. Technical info Length: 131 mm (Zero/Special Kit), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 86 mm (Zero/Special Kit), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 50 mm (Zero), 41 mm (Special Kit) Chassis: Zero Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 4.2:1 and 5:1 (Zero/Special Kit), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts Dash001GreatEmperorBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Great Emperor Trivia * The Great Emperor was chosen to be the cover car for the 1991's Tamiya Japan Cup. See also * Dash-1 Emperor * Dash-01 Super Emperor * Liberty Emperor (Dash! Yonkuro) * Dash-CB1 Geo-Emperor * Rise-Emperor External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-001 Great Emperor on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-001 Great Emperor Special Kit on Tamiya official website * Dash-001 Great Emperor Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-001 Great Emperor Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda